Stress
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: A NejiShika sidefic done for marked by jutsu. What happened while Naruto listened. Yaoi


Stress  
  
It was one of those things that no one understood. Many nights they would go to eachother because of life's little problems. They sat in companionable silence and would gaze blankly at eachother until the more active of the two would start the cycle. It was a familiar a routine as the seasons and they knew it well.  
  
Today was no different. Neji was more stressed today than he had been since Naruto had jumped him. He sat quietly watching Shikamaru laze about on his bed idly tossing a Go piece in the air. Neji smiled lightly. The Nara boy was the laziest thing he'd ever met, but he was so intelligent and a great fuck, contrary to what many believed.   
  
"Is there any reason you came over today Neji?" Shikamaru drawled.  
  
"Possibly...." The Hyuuga boy shifted his gaze to the other's annoyed expression. "It's not like you aren't dying to get laid." He smirked, "I haven't been by in a few weeks and you know that sessions with your hand are.....too bothersome...."  
  
Shikamaru smiled slightly because a full smile was just too much effort. He roused his body a little from its slouched position and tossed the piece in the air again. This time it was intercepted by Neji. The Hyuuga smirked down at Shikamaru and leaned down to brush a quick yet dominating kiss to his lips. Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit as he allowed such an action. A flicker of lust could be seen in the sleepy depths. Neji pushed his lover down gently but comandingly and began his treatment. Shikamaru was a silent person so getting him to make noise was always Neji's goal. He smirked to himself as he noticed the attack on the younger teen was making his breathing quicken. He stopped abruptly causing the Nara boy to widen his eyes in anger.  
  
"You really can be quite tiresome..." He said to Neji as he leaned up slightly.  
  
"Shika you're lazy." Neji sighed annoyance evident in his voice. He idly played with the drawstring on the other's pants.  
  
"Well your hormones tire me out...." Shika responded coldly while lazily batting Neji's hand away. "Besides, you know that we only do this for...." He was interrupted by Neji surging forward and taking his lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Sheets rustled as Neji bore Shikamaru down attacking his neck with bites and kisses. He trailed upwards to tug at the trapped boy's ear, "You don't want commitment...It's too bothersome...." Neji teased in a sensual voice.  
  
His hands worked at divesting the lazy boy of his clothing. Sometimes the very fact that Shikamaru was so lazy was just perfect, it meant that he never wore clothing especially hard to get out of. Neji gave an almost catlike grin as he gazed upon Shikamaru's golden skin. His opaque eyes held all the grace of a predator. The Nara boy sucked in breath quickly as he felt Neji bite down hard on a sensitive area of his collar bone.  
  
"I think this works out best for us."  
  
He was lazy, but he found it entertaining to see the Hyuuga work so diligently at getting a reaction from him. He was such a perfectionist in everything. The genius boy's thinking was going too far until a trigger hit his nerves and his body unintentionally jolted upwards. He gasped quietly at the feeling of a finger exploring his body combined with the sensations running down his erection. Neji let off a little and curled the corner of his lip up in a smirk as if gauging his prey's reaction. He quickly went back to teasing the boy with skilled hands. The same little technique he used to keep Naruto still was applied with less pressure making Shikamaru squirm at the shocks that sparked through his nerves.  
  
The spicy scent of ginger entered his nostrils and then he felt the cool sensations of oil on his skin trailing lower and lower. The damn Hyuuga was teasing him again. Why did he have to be so fucking tiresome? The feel of digits invading his body again pounded his senses. Another quiet gasp wormed its way out of his mouth as Neji pressed against that bundle of nerves. Shikamaru wantonly spread his legs enough to let the Hyuuga settle between them. A pause and then he felt the older teen's hardness enter him with a hard thrust. His mouth parted to let a gasp out, but nothingness fell from his lips instead. Neji held his body still for a moment allowing his lover's body to accomodate his girth. A shallow thrust followed making the Nara boy groan softly.  
  
Neji's eyes narrowed in a sultry manner as he clamped his hands on Shikamaru's hips and began to thrust harder and faster. Dark waves of ebon hair streamed over his shoulders as he worked his body. The brown-haired boy arched up in a sudden burst of energy and clawed at the dominating teen. His fingers dug into the shoulders of his lover as he wrapped his body around him.  
  
Neji started out with quick shallow thrusts intentionally avoiding the spot that would make the normally quiet boy gasp and groan ferally. His teasing though soon turned into long powerful pushes that hit deep. Shikamaru tossed his head back as the Hyuuga prodigy pounded that sensitive bunch of nerves repetitively. A growl worked it's way from his throat as his fingers dug almost painfully into Neji's flesh. The pale-eyed boy smirked and thrust harder and gripped Shikamaru's hips almost painfully. His soft pants became savage growls as his hips pistoned forward with mind blowing precision and speed. Neji moved one of his hands to yank at his lover's arousal urging him to finish with quick tight strokes. Shikamaru's body spasmed violently and then he sucked in a breath and climaxed with a loud moan. Neji could feel the affects of the other boy's orgasm and he too released pushing himself deep.  
  
Shikamaru's limbs flopped tiredly to the bed as Neji pulled out to clean himself off. He gazed out the window at the retreating form. So that was the sound of trashcans being knocked over that he had heard. Neji shook his head. There would have to be some explaining to do later. For now though he didn't feel like it. He smacked the lazy boy in the ass with a towel when he entered back into the room clad only in his pants. Shikamaru raised an eyelid sleepily before rolling on his side.  
  
"Wide do you have to be some damn tiresome Neji?" he idly grasped at the towel to clean the remnants of their actions from his body.  
  
"Because you can't be bothered with fighting against me." He smirked while flopping on the small bed next to Shikamaru, "well and you are a good fuck."  
  
The lazy boy smirked slightly. "You're still damned tiresome..." He yawned as he snuggled down against the accused boy and his pillow. "You stress me out...." He whispered already half asleep.  
  
"Yeah I know...." Neji whispered while turning to face the window and joining the other in a post-coital nap.  
  
A/n: all right this is just another smuttly little ficlet for Marked by Jutsu. Unlike Awry this actually happens. I wrote this for RikuNghts cause she wanted to see what Shika and neji did while Naru was eavesdropping. Sorry I didn't get it posted sooner and Marked by Jutsu readers I'm very sorry about not posting the past two weeks, work has really screwed my schedule over, so It looks like I'm going to have to post on saturdays and sundays now so look for new chapters soon. Sorry to inconvenience you. Hope you like it, especially you RikuNghts. 


End file.
